bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:To be Deleted
Oh come on, dude, I only just took it down from the Zanpakutō article and your already stealing it? Zf6hellion (talk) 18:07, November 28, 2014 (UTC) UNACCEPTABLE! Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:15, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Now now, don't be hating... This is Seikai, otherwise translated as the Release... of Sei. *starts to strip* --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 18:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) There are some things you just don't need to do, Sei. This, in my opinion, is just one of them....Anyway! Z, you need to calm down a bit. You deleted it, thus it was no longer your creation. So, in a sense, it is now Brave's. You ain't got any right to fill up its talk page with aggravation...And You, Sei! What are you doing? You know you're not allowed outside. --Epzilon (talk) 23:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, yes I do. Removing it from an article doesn't mean I've gotten rid of the idea, dude. But I'm glad to know its okay for people to just take something I'd done wholesale without even asking. Shit, I should be able to walk in to Greggs and just take all the cakes for free, right? Zf6hellion (talk) 23:32, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :You use the word shit, quite a fucking lot. I wish you'd learn to use another means to express your frustration other than being a smart ass. It ain't called for dude. It ain't worth it, at all. So, calm down a bit man, damn. You deleted it, it was completely up for grabs. If you didn't want it to be used, and wasn't done with it, shouldn't have deleted it. Also, those aren't even the same freaking thing. Gregg's and Seikai? If you went in and took cakes, you'd be stealing whilst it was within their possession. This wasn't in your possession, and thus it wasn't stolen. So, get over it man. It's just a bunch of text.--Epzilon (talk) 23:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) I believe the current count is one. Not a lot. So, because I deleted it on a single article, perhaps, because I wanted to rework what I was doing with it, its totally fine that someone comes in and goes "I'll just go nab it, he clearly don't want it, I shouldn't even need to ask and find out". Here's a great thing about computers, man. You can't see all the files I have, or all the tabs I open in a browser or the websites I look at, at least not normally. So, I still have this, description and all on my computer. How is it out of my possession? Also, they don't have to be the exact same thing. The sentiment is the same, a bunch of words, or a bunch of pastries, the Pope if someone was so inclined, doesn't matter. What matters is the intent, and the logic of someone trying to justify that intent. Hell if its just a bunch of text, why couldn't Brave come up with his own? I didn't see you bothering when the issue came up before when he did it to Kenji with an old character of his' Zanpakutō, which I even offered alternatives to. You're exactly right. It doesn't have a god damn thing to do with me. Though, you know what? That still doesn't negate the fact your reasoning is a crock of shit. Excuse my Frnech, but I just can't hold back my language anymore. This is just ridiculous, and you know it. You deleted it. He recreated it. It, within this part of the fucking internet, is no longer your property. Whether you have the files or not, doesn't matter. That is like me, having your name on a word pad, and having some made up story about how I came up with the user name. I could go around saying you took one of my favorite user names. I have the files to prove that it was, at one point, considered my possession. Though, is that justification as to why I should approach you, mad as fuck, about something I wasn't quick enough to (re)create? No. Brave remade it, cause it was deleted. It had been deleted, with no form of summary specifying it still being in use. It was gone, as in completely gone from your PUBLIC POSSESSION. So, him taking possession of it, ain't a big deal. It's like you buying a car, keeping all of the papers, and then selling it. The papers/files are in your possession. IS IT STILL YOU FUCKING CAR!? I think not. Though, the name, is yours. Yeah, you named it. I agree with Shonen on that, but everything else, up until his add-on, wasn't a justified reason to be mad. Whatever though. As you said, this has nothing to do with me. So, I'm going to bounce. By the way, excuse the vulgar language. It wasn't needed, and I apologize for inlcuding it, but I won't remove it. --Epzilon (talk) 00:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to agree with Z on this one guys (not that anyone cares, heh). Brave, you need to ask permission before using someone else's ideas (names, etc.) even if that person has apparently discarded the concept. Besides that, it should be a relatively simple matter to come up with your own Zanpakuto techniques (you too Epzi), so I am really not sure why this has turned into an issue. I would recommend that you rename the page as well. [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 00:05, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Good lord, children... With all the civility over shit on BFF in the past's major events, and you lot blow up over THIS? This is so anti-climatic. Now, first of all, I'm going to tell you all. Z and Brave were not the first ones to think of "Seikai", and trust me, they will ''not be the last. To use something like Seikai, Tenkai, Shūkai, blah blah blah... These are all commonplace for a Zanpakutō release, and I do not believe Brave would have stalked Z's article all day to await the opportunity to swoop in like a hawk to steal it. Come on guys, you have to assume some good faith here; we've all been acquainted with one another for a good while now, are you really going to bite the bullet and charge in all angry over this nonsense? Get angry because somebody is saying the word "shit"? Really? Are we not all adults? Now then, because we are adults, I can assume we can come to an adult solution. And the answer is simple. Z and Brave can each make a "Seikai (Username)", and therefore, they can have their own interpretations with that term. Can we not all agree with that? --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:32, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I would assume good faith, dude, if it didn't show up in under 30 minutes after I removed it from the Zanpakutō article. That would be sketchy as shit, even on a good day. At the end of it, I don't care if he's making his own Supra Ultimate Release or whatever, but he blatantly copied the name of something I thought over and created, without so much as bothering to come in and ask me if it was okay, which I'm pretty sure would be an adult thing to do. It takes two minutes, two goddamn minutes to go to someone's wall and say "Hey, I like this, it looks like you don't want it anymore, can I haz?". Why is this apparently so fucking hard to accomplish? Zf6hellion (talk) 00:48, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but Z, don't you find it a little too convenient? For that to have happened, Brave would've had to flock to your article within moments of your edit, go to the history, check what changes you made to the article, see the name, decide to take it, and then create a new article, all in under 30 minutes? Plus, keep in mind that he's been working with the Tensei stuff, which is angelic themed and I'm sure this Seikai thing is a release for Tenshi. I don't blame you for believing it was stolen, and I can't say for sure it's absolutely 100% impossible, but I don't believe Brave to be that kind of individual. I will say, since it was used by you first, you should have the original article and Brave should have to create a "Seikai (Username)". I think that would be fair. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, stop picking at it, you'll make it ooze! That aside, I second Sei. (And that goes with my earlier suggestion of renaming the article.) Fair to both parties, imho. Also, I suggest that we all stop arguing over details here. Let us wait until Brave gets on and adds his two cents, as he is the one who created the article. [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 00:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) That's all I wanted in the first place SCB, instead I had to spend time bickering with Epzilon because apparently he felt the need to butt in to shit that he has no stake in. I'm not asking for miracles, or that someone be condemned to the pits of Hell (Okay, I am, but only for Sei), this entire thing could'a started and ended with Brave saying something. He's not here, and I'm fine with waiting for a response, I'm not too terribly impatient as things go. All we needed to do was work it out, just him 'n' me. And maybe some kleenex. I would Sei, if not if I hadn't seen it happen before. And in both cases its non-standard uses of names. First it was Kenji's character's Zanpakutō (As I mentioned), the characters involved in making the name of that Zanpakutō aren't something you'd get without delving into it a bit. Same is the case here, looking up sacred won't usually give you Sei, I only got it by fucking around with definitions in wiktionary. Having a previous example makes it a little harder to take as coincidental, and, yes, I believe someone could do that in 30 minutes when the article doesn't have much content beyond the name. I wouldn't feel like it was stolen, again, mind you, if this was all circumvented and he just said something on my talk page. But he didn't and here we are. Zf6hellion (talk) 01:11, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :"Sei" is the go-to term in Japanese for anything involving "pure" or "holy" (ironic, ain't it? :<), so "Sacred" can easily be derived from that. Japanese is a nice language like that, you can derive many words from the same term, by playing around with the kanji. But I'm getting off-topic. I say just give Brave a chance to explain, since it could just be a remarkable coincidence, and he never even saw your changes anyways. And until then, I please ask that Epzi and SCB, as well as all other users, to please allow only these two to talk it through. This isn't such a huge issue that it requires so many users to comment, especially not three admins. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 01:18, November 29, 2014 (UTC) My oh my, looks like I step out of one shithole into another, huh? Anyway, I've just got back from Black Friday shopping ('tis the season to try to rip a guy's head off for a $50 dollar set of headphones apparently). However, I digress. I've read from the comment section for this page and it looks like Z and others are ready to do the same to me for this slight mix-up. You see, when I went on to make the page, my action was thwarted because there was another page with the same name. No, it wasn't Z's coveted sacred release, it was Ash's Seikai page. So, I just renamed it Seikai (Zanpakutō Release). Believe me Z, you're not the only human being on the planet who will fuck around with kanji to get what you want, how you want (I'm a bit deeper than Google Translate). And as for Kenji and Shagetsu, where was he when Blank made a character with the same Zanpakutō name? (although now it's deleted no thanks to him.) Another thing, I don't stalk people's pages just so I can get something I want, and before you use Tsugunau and Tenshi as an example, note I ASKED SEI for the permission to reinvent those pages for my doing. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 01:27, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Never said you couldn't, mate, do you see where I said that? 'Cause I don't see it. What I said is that both cases of this happening involving you are non-standard uses (I don't deny the flexibility of the language that Sei mentioned, just that this particular use isn't that common for the kanji involved) which makes it harder to believe its coincidental. And no one needs to stalk a goddamn page to achieve this, all you need to do is look at the freakin' recent changes and have something catch your eye. Takes all of a few minutes. Kenji and whatever happened with Blank doesn't matter, what matters is that he called you out fairly recently on a similar situation as this one making it harder to take this as coincidence. Especially with how quickly it turned up after I removed it (Also never said anything about a "coveted" article). The same applies to Tsugunau and Tenshi, they have nothing to do with this. At all. You have to see where I'm coming from, surely. I removed content from an article, easily spotted in the recent changes and the history tab of that particular page, only to see the exact same name (And the exact characters, given that Sei has more than 10 different Kanji for it) in under an hour (Pretty much spot on 45 minutes according to the history tabs between each) pop up as an allegedly new article. Its suspicious. It would be a far easier pill to swallow if there was any inkling of content on the article asides the name to help differentiate ideas, but there isn't. Zf6hellion (talk) 03:47, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can see where you are coming from and even why you would be straight up pissed the fuck off. So, I'm going to try and make this right by you by asking you if I could use the name and just put my user name in parentheses. Also, while I do understand where you are coming from, you have to understand that I'm not a thief. I'm just trying to come up with something for my characters. I don't know if you were active when this happened, but I once had a zanpakutō named Shinseina Pawa or something along those lines. It literally meant sacred power so I reworded it into sacred release, played around with the Kanji a bit and came up with Seikai. I was not trying to steal any of your material, Z. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 04:06, November 29, 2014 (UTC) That's all I needed man, just had to have you walk me through your process, y'know? This could'a been two-three messages. It never had to be exacerbated to the extent that it got to. And I understand your side man, being accused of theft isn't fun, definitely not. But, keep the article name as is, I'm not a fan of having to stick my own username into the titles of my articles and its not something I'd force on anyone else. I apologize for any aggravation I've caused you personally, mate, though Epzi can sit on it and spin. Zf6hellion (talk) 16:52, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Grow up, bitch ♥ I'm glad that's all settled. Can't wait to see the individual interpretations. --Epzilon (talk) 21:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) I understand Bro, as much as being accused of theft isn't fun, thinking one of your community members stole your work doesn't sound too pleasant either. And Epzi, play nice. You too, Z. I'm still trying to recover from BF and don't need you two trying to kill each other. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 21:20, November 29, 2014 (UTC)